In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,900 granted June 3, 1975, I disclosed and claimed a bicycle reflector assembly driven from the spokes of a bicycle wheel through engagement with a plurality of bristles extending outwardly from a rotatable hub integral with a hub shaft. A force transmitting coupling was provided between the hub shaft and a vertically extending operating shaft including a socket in the operating shaft into which fit a non-round end of the hub shaft.
In addition a resilient spring was provided between the stub shaft and the operating shaft to absorb loads resulting from operating the bicycle.
Furthermore, another spring was provided between the under portion of the operating shaft and the reflector.
These springs and the socket joint made this prior reflector assembly very expensive.
In addition the bristles were not consistently effective in transmitting torque from the spokes to the operating shaft.